custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Custom Barney Special Films (SuperMalechi's version)
'''Barney In Winksterland 2 is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released in March 5, 1998. It was also a sequel to the first Barney In Winksterland in 1996. On June 24, 2013, It was later re-released under a different title, "Barney's Winksterland Adventure - The Movie". But not June 25, 2013. Plot One day, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette and the kids are playing together. But something terrible has happened; the Winkster arrives for revenge and takes Baby Bop's blankey! Will Barney and the gang go to Winksterland to get Baby Bop's Blankey back? Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Carlos *Seth *Julie *Emily *Linda *Kim *Hannah *Robert *Chip *Stephen *Maria *Keesha *The Winkster Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #Just Imagine #Today, We Can Say #The Winkster's Song #Bubble Bubble Bath! #Here in Winksterland #Try & Try Again #Home on the Range #Buffalo Gals #Riding in the Car #Pop Goes The Weasel #Jungle Adventure #The Tiger Song #The Elephant Song #Good Manners #Defeat the Winkster! #My Yellow Blankey #The Quest is Over #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume (except for the costume at the beginning, but his Season 3 voice is still there). *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *Riff has his Season 10 voice and 1996-2007 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *In the beginning of the video (after Barney came to life), during the song "Let's Play Together", the Barney costume from "Having Tens of Fun!" is used. Also in the middle of the video (during the song "Good Manners"), the Barney costume from "Once Upon A Time" is used. *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Trading Places". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Safety". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Let's Eat!". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "If the Shoe Fits....". *The Season 4-6 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Halloween Party". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Halloween Party". *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used in this home video. *The version of I Love You has the same arrangements from "Season 4", with a Barney's Season 3 voice and the same Season 4 kids' vocal. *Carlos wore the same clothes Michael wore in "Practice Makes Music". And his voice is a mix of his voice from "Barney Live! In New York City!" (Pitch -2) and "Room For Everyone" is used. *Seth wore the same clothes Michael wore in "Red, Blue & Circles Too!". And his actor's same voice from "We Can Play!" is used. *Julie wore the same hair-style in "Up We Go!" and the same clothes Tina wore in "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". And her voice from "Barney's Colorful and Shaped Activities" is used. *Emily wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Safety First". And her voice from that episode is used. *Linda wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Itty Bitty Bugs". And her voice from "What's in the Name?" is used. *Kim wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Pennies, Nickles, Dimes". And her voice from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" is used. *Hannah wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Pennies, Nickles, Dimes". And her voice from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" is used. *Robert wore the same clothes in "Barney's Band". And his voice from "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney" is used. *Chip wore the same clothes in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". And his voice from "Is Everybody Happy?" is used. *Stephen wore the same clothes Adam wore in "The Backyard Show". And his voice from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" is used. *Maria wore the same hair-style in "We've Got Rhythm" and the same clothes Julie wore in "I Can Be a Firefighter!". And her voice from "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney" is used *Keesha wore the same hair-style in "Trading Places" and the same clothes Min wore in "Hop to It!". And her voice from "Once A Pond a Time" is used.. *This Barney Home Video was filmed and shot in Janurary 17, 1998. *After the Barney Theme Song, when the kids are playing at the treehouse, the music from "E-I-E-I-O" (when we see the inside of the treehouse, which the kids are going on a pretend adventure) is used. *When Baby Bop, BJ and Riff arrive at the treehouse and greet Barney and the kids, Baby Bop's "Hi Barney! Hi everybody!" has her "Hi Barney!" taken from "Barney Live! In New York City!", except it was mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice, and her "Hi everybody!" taken from "Once Upon a Time", BJ's "Hi Barney! Hello everybody!" is taken from "Barney Live! In New York City!", and Riff's "Hi Barney! Hi everybody!" has his "Hi Barney!" voiced by Michael (protrayed by Brian Eppes) from "Picture This!" and his "Hi everybody!" also voiced by Michael (protrayed by Brian Eppes) from "Falling for Autumn!", except both sound clips are mixed with Riff's 1996-2007 voice. *When BJ says "Watch ya' doing?", the sound clip is taken from "I Can Be a Firefighter". *After "Today, We Can Say", first, the Winkster pops from the tree part of the closet and yells "Surprise! I've found you!". Then, Barney yells "It's the Winkster!". Then everyone screams. Then the Winkster takes Baby Bop's Blankey, causing her to freak out. *During a scene which the Winkster pops from the treehouse, everyone screams and the Winkster takes Baby Bop's Blankey, causing her to freak out, the music cue from "The Diseasel" (when Bill and Ben are trying to get their cars back from BoCo) is used, except it was mixed with a Season 4 arrangement. *When Barney and his friends scream about the Winkster, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Sing a Song a Patrick" (when Patrick is afraid of a book), except it was mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice and pitched down to -1, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is being pushed on a red wagon and flies into the sand playpen), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice, BJ's scream is a mix of SpongeBob's screams from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are caught by the cyclops) (Pitch -1) and "Shell of a Man" (when Mr. Krabs' shell lands on SpongeBob's head), except it was mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, Riff's scream is the same scream from "Shapes" (when Riff finds that the luck medal is gone), Scooter's scream is the same scream from "Let's Go to the Zoo" (when Scooter falls into the mud puddle), except it was pitched up to +2, Miss Etta's scream is the same scream from "You Can Be Anything" (when Miss Etta get knocked by Scooter's sneeze), except it was slowed down, and Carlos' scream is the same as Pear's scream from "Wishful Thinking" (when Marshmallow is dropped in hot coco for the second time), except it was pitched up to +7, Seth's scream is the same as Hamiliton's first scream from "The Sandlot" (when the beast prevents the boys from getting their ball back with the stick), except it was pitched down to -5 and mixed with Seth's 1997-1999 voice, Julie's scream is the same as Marge's scream from "Treehouse of Horror 8" (when Marge falls into an unknown era), Emily's scream is the same as Marge's scream from "Treehouse of Horror 4" (when Marge is scared by Homer), except it was pitched up to +1, Linda's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Skill Crane" (when SpongeBob and the Construction workers are chased by the crane), except it was pitched up to +9, Kim's scream is the same as Tina's scream from "Hoo's in the Forest?" (when Barney and his friends are afraid of a bear), except it was pitched up to +2 Hannah's scream is the same as Peach's scream from "Mario Kart Double Dash" (when if Peach and another character get hit by an dangerous item or enemy), except it was pitched up to +2, Robert's scream is the same as BJ's scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen tries to kiss BJ during the Sleeping Princess), except it was pitched up to +2, Chip's scream is the same as Hamiliton's scream from "The Sandlot" (when Hamiliton falls down the treehouse ladder), Stephen's scream is the same as Grapefruit's scream from "Frankenfruit" (when Frankenfruit is killed to pieces), except it was pitched up to +7, Maria's scream is the same as Passion Fruit's scream from "Wishful Thinking" (when Marshmallow is dropped in hot coco for the second time), except it was pitched up to +3, and Keesha's scream is the same as the Goofy scream from "The Extremly Goofy Movie" (when Goofy and his son fly through the air while roller skating), except it was pitched up to +8. *When Baby Bop says "No! No! No!" as the Winkster stills her yellow blankey, the sound clip was voiced by Ojo from the Custom 1999 Season 5 Barney Home Video, "Ojo's Screaming Day!" (September 5, 1998) except it was mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice. *During a scene which Baby Bop cries about her Blankey, Henry's Sad Theme from "Henry's Forest" is used, e felt it was mixed with a Late 1996-1998 Season 4 arrangement. *When Baby Bop cries about her lost blankey, her cries are the same as Patrick's second cries from "Toy Store of Doom" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are sad that the toy store isn't open yet), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice. *When Baby Bop continues crying about her lost blankey, her cries are the same as SpongeBob's first cries from "My Pretty Seahorse" (when the seahorse is leaving), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice. *When Baby Bop continues crying about her lost blankey after she sobs out "And he's gonna turn it into The Winkster blankey!", her cries are the same as Plankton's cries from "Plankton's Regular" (When Plankton is a failure), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice. *Another time BJ has a muddy accident. Other times would be the Season 3 video "BJ's Muddy Messy Accident (Janurary 23, 1995), *Another time BJ falls or lays down, this time, he trips on a rock, and crashes into a big pole of mud, getting covered in wet sticky mud on his red cap, his head, his cheeks, his tummy, his arms, his hips, his knees, his legs and shoes. Then Barney helps him take a bath. Then Barney helps BJ change his muddy shoes and red cap to brand new ones (same as the ones before). *During a scene which BJ trips on a rock, and crashes into a big pole of mud, the Season 2 Accident Theme from "Thomas & Friends" is used, except it was mixed with a Late 1996-1998 Season 4 arrangement. *On the original 1998 release, the preview for this original 1998 video is announced by Granny Garbanzo from The Big Comfy Couch, which who is played by Grindl Kuchirka, and she works at Kingston, Ontario, Canada. *On the 2013 re-release, the preview for this 2013 re-release is announced by Sister Goose from Rock-N-Learn Nursery Rhymes, which who is voiced by , and she works at South Carolina, USA in the United States. Release Dates *March 5, 1998 (Lyrick Studios) *September 2, 1999 (Buena Vista Home Video) Quotes Quotes 1 *(after the Barney Theme Song, we see the Barney doll, and we zoom out to reveal the kids playing at the treehouse) *Carlos: You see, We play at the treehouse. *Hannah: Yeah, I like playing. *Emily: Me too. *Seth: And remember, playing is so much fun! *Maria: We like to play games. *Keesha: Where did Stephen and Chip go? *Kim: They're coming. *Libda: There they are! *Chip: Hi everyone! *Stephen: Hi guys! *Kim: Hi Stephen! Hi Chip! *Chip: Can we play too? *Carlos: Sure! *(Barney comes to life) *Barney: Whoa! Hi everybody! *Kids: Barney! *Barney: Hi there! *Seth: We are playing. *Barney: Oh, this also sounds like fun! *(music starts for "Let's Play Together") Quotes 2: *(after the song "Let's Play Together", Baby Bop, BJ and Riff arrive at the treehouse) *Baby Bop, BJ and Riff: Hi Barney! Hi everybody! *BJ: Watch ya' doing? *Barney & Kids: Hi BJ! Hi Riff! Hi Baby Bop! *Barney: We're playing together. *BJ: Oh, sounds like fun! *Riff: I agree with BJ. Previews 2013 Special Features on the 2013 re-release #A List about countries in the United States, and Canada where the preview announcer people names work at preview studios #The Early 1990 Barney & the Backyard Gang Video: Barney's Very Special Surprise Party #The Late 1990 Barney & the Backyard Gang Video: Barney's A Trip to Imagination City #The Late 1992 Season 1 home video: Barney's Museum Adventure #The 1993 Season 2 home video: Barney's Imaginary Vacation! #The 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode: Barney & Friends: Having Tens of Fun! #The 1994 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode: Michael Breaks Baby Bop's Tricycle #The 1994 Barney Movie: Barney's London, England Adventure #The 2003 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode: On Again, Off Again #Hannah Doucette's List A List about countries in the United States, and Canada where the preview announcer people names work at preview studios Here's the list about countries in the United States, and Canada where the preview announcer people names work at preview studios countries in the United States * countries in Canada * Barney's Museum Adventure Plot Barney takes BJ, Baby Bop and the kids to a meseum adventure. Cast *Barney *BJ *Baby Bop *Michael *Derek *Kathy *Heidii *Amy *Min *Shawn *Howie *Tosha Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #Just Imagine #That's What an Museum Is (Tune to: That's What an Island Is) #I've Been Working on the Railroad #The Wheels on the Bus #Castles So High #Riding on a Bike #Looby Loo #The Elephant Song #The Airplane Song #London Bridge #Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star #It's Good to Be Home #You Can Count on Me #I Love You Notes/Trivia *Barney has his Season 2 voice and Late 1992-1993 costume. *BJ has his Backyard Gang/Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. *Baby Bop has her Backyard Gang/Season 1 voice and 1991-1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Having Tens of Fun!". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Having Tens of Fun!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were silimar to the ones from "Season 2" episodes/home videos. *The version of I Love You uses a mix of arrangements from "Season 2" and "What a World We Share" (Pitch +2, same speed as Season 2's version), with a mix of Barney's vocals from "Season 2" and "Barney In Outer Space" (Pitch +2), except Barney's vocals from "Barney In Outer Space" are mixed with Barney's 1993 voice, and kids' vocals from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" and "Good Day, Good Night" (Pitch +2). *After the song "It's a Beautiful Day", the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. *During a scene where the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life, the music from *The magic where Barney comes to life is the mixed of the ones from "The Backyard Show", "Three Wishes", "A Day at the Beach", "Campfire Sing Along", "Barney Goes to School", "Barney in Concert", "Rock with Barney", "Season 1", "Season 2", "Barney Live! In New York City", "Imagination Island", "Barney's Talent Show", "Fun & Games", and "Barney's 1-2-3-4- Seasons". *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came to life, the sound clips were the mixed of the ones from "Eat, Drink and Be Healthy", "4 Seasons Day", "Doctor Barney is Here", "Everyone is Special", "Red, Blue and Circles Too", "I Can Do That", "The Exercise Circus", "Stop, Look and Be Safe!", "The Alphabet Zoo", "Barney's Talent Show" and "Let's Eat". *When Barney comes to life, and the kids hugged him, the music from *After Barney comes to life, Barney says "What are you doing today?". And Then, Michael says "We are playing on a beautiful day". And Then, Barney says "Oh!". And Then, Michael says "And we are having lots of fun.". And Then, Barney says "That's right, Michael.". Quotes Quote 1 *(after the song "It's a Beautiful Day") *Michael: *Derek: *Tina: *Min: *Other Kids: *Min: *Kids: *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: *Amy: *Kathy: *Shawn: *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: *Derek: *(suddenly, *Barney's voice in the magic sparkles: Shimbaree, Shimbarah! Shimbaree, Shimbarah! Shimbaree, Shimbarah! Shimbaree, Shimbarah! *( , and then, Barney laughs) *Kids: *Barney: *Kids: *Barney: *Michael: *Barney: *Michael: *Barney: *Derek: Barney's London, England Adventure The Story Plot The kids are reading a book about London, England, and they wish they could visit a real one. Then, Barney comes to life, and tells the kids that they wish they can go, and everyone sings "Imagine". Then, After that, Michael's voice is heard and magically appear in his soccer clothes. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Derek *Tosha *Min *Shawn *Kathy *Tina *Luci *Jeffery *Adam *Amy *Michael *UK TV Show Characters: Rosie and Jim, Tots TV, and The Tweenies *London, England Marching Guards *Dancing Knights in Shining Armor *Super Mario *The Royal King *Princess Toad *Princess's Baby Sister (Voiced by Kate Souice) *The Sleeping Princess *The Royal Queen Cast from the London, England's Story of "The Princess and the Pea" * Songs #Imagine #Just Imagine #The Land of Make-Believe #I'm the Map song from Dora the Explorer #We Are Going to London song from Madeline #Sailing to London, England to: Madeline Theme Song #Sailing Medley: Sailing, Sailing, Row, Row, Row Your Boat, Sailing, Sailing #1, Blow the Man Down, Sailing, Sailing #2, My Blankey Lines Over the Ocean, Sailing, Sailing #3, A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea, and Sailing, Sailing #4 #Welcome to London, England #The London, England UK Britsh Accents Song #London Town #High and Low song from Madeline #Big and Little #The Big Ben Song #Hickory Dickory Dock #London Bridge #Look Both Ways #The Big London, England Double Decker City Bus Song (tune to: What I Like About You) #The Wheels on the Bus #The Hyde Park Song #The London, England Square Song #The London, England Church Song #The London, England Theatre Song #The BBC Studios Song #UK TV Shows Medley: Rosie and Jim Theme Song, Tots TV Theme Song, and The Tweenies Theme Song #Backpack, Backpack song from Dora the Explorer #The UK Children's VHSs Song #The UK Children's DVDs Song #Jack and Jill #Oh, When We March! #The Noble Duke of York #The March of the London, England Guards Instrumental to: Ice Floe 9 from the Monty Phython and the Holy Grail Intro begining credits #The Monty Phthon and the Holy Grail Song #The London, England Museum Song #The Tower of London Song #Knight's Dance #Humpty Dumpty #The London, England Castles Song #The Buckingham Palace Song #Castles So High #Wave the Flags #Go Round and Round the Village #The London, England Castle Drawbridge Song #Super Mario Theme Song #The King Mario of Cramalot Song #The King Arthur Song #I'm the King #Old King Cole #If I Had One Wish #The Princess Toad Song #The Sleeping Princess #Are You Sleeping? #The Queen's Baby Sister Song #I'm the Queen #Sing Your Song #The London, England Royal Feast Song #Tea Party Medley: Polly Put the Kettle On, Little Jack Corner, The Muffin Man, Pat-A-Cake, Pease Porridge Hot, and Sing a Song of Sixspence #The London, England Royal Donuts Song #Lookie! It's a Cookie! #Making a Queen's Birthday Cake #The London, England's Queen Birthday Song #Please and Thank You #I Am a Fine Musician #The Traditional London, England Medtival Parade #The Big London, England Celebration Song #When You Wish Upon a Star #Just Imagine Reprise #It's Good to Be Home #Friends are Forever #We Did It! song from Dora the Explorer, and sung with 2 verses, which uses the one from Dora's World Adventure, expect the London, England one was added #I Love You Trivia *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Imagination Island". During the song "The Wheels on the Bus":, the Barney costume from "Having Tens of Fun!" is used. *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Imagination Island". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "I Can Do That!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also seen in "I Can Do That!". *The BJ costume *The BJ voice *The arrangements for the background music used in this movie *The version of "The Wheels on the Bus" is a mix of "Songs Kids Love to Sing: Toddler Songs" album arrangement, and a Madeline arrangament. *The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements from "Barney's Great Adventure", expect they were mixed with a Madeline arrangement, *Derek wears the same clothes in "Imagination Island". And his voice was also heard in "Stoo, Look and Be Safe". This Derek voice used in this video can be also heard in 1991-1992 Backyard Gang episodes, Season 1 episodes and other Season 2 episodes. *Michael wears the same soccer clothes in "The Exercise Circus!" and "Having Tens of Fun!". *The same Michael and his voice used in this home video was also seen in "Having Tens of Fun!". *At the start of the movie, *Before the song "Imagine", Barney comes to life, and the kids hugged him. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he comes to life, the sound clip is taken from "Fun & Games". *One of the times Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he magically appear with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball. *The magic where Michael appears with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball is the mix of the magic from "The Backyard Show", "Three Wishes", "A Day at the Beach", "Rock with Barney", "Barney Live! In New York City", and "Imagination Island". *When Michael says "Hi!" and Hi everybody!" to Barney and the kids, the sound clips are both taken from "Having Tens of Fun!". *After the song "Just Imagine", Baby Bop and BJ arrive at the school playground, and greet Barney and the kids. *When Baby Bop and BJ arrive at the school playground, and greet Barney and the kids, *The color of the London, England Double Decker City Bus's steering wheel on Barney's Big Double Decker Tour City Bus" is dark black with a dark red horn button on it, and the horn It goes "beep beep!". *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids scream as they run away from the London, England Marching Guards, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices his ice cream is alive), except it was mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, BJ's scream is the same as Eric Cartman's scream from "Ginger Kids" (when Cartman sees himself as a ginger kid), except it was pitched up to +2 and mixed with BJ's 1994/Season 3 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's second scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is afraid of a high-slide), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 2 voice, Derek's scream I'd the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick is running around), except it was pitched up to +6 and mixed with Derek's Christmas 1990-1994 voice, *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids continue screaming as they run away from the London, England Marching Guards, *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids yell "Whoa!" as they run away from the London, England Marching Guards, *During a scene where Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids run away from the London, England Marching guards, the instrumental version of "The March of the London, England Guards" uses the same tune of "Monty Phyton and the Holy Grail" Intro Begining credits is used. *One of the times "I Love You" is sung for three verses, which the lines of "We Are Happy Family" on the first verse, "We're Best Friends Like Friend Should Be" on the second verse, and the Reprise of "We Are Happy Family" on the third verse are used. *The preview for this movie is announced by Maria from Sesame Street, and she works at Nova Scotia, Ontario, Canada. Quotes Quote 1 *Michael's voice is heard *Michael's voice: *Derek: Huh? Who said that?! *Kathy: *Min: *Barney: I think somebody's So, close your eyes, everybody! And use your imaginations. And something *(suddenly, *Barney & Kids: *Michael: *Barney & Kids: *Michael: (as his soccer shoes are ) Hi everybody! I was (as right soccer shoe ) to *Barney: It sure is. What color of your soccer clothes are you wearing, and your soccer ball are you caring on your right hand, Michael? *Michael: Well, *Barney: You're right about that. What kind of soccer clothes were including, Michael? *Michael: Well, *Barney: That's right. What are your soccer socks go on with your feet, Michael? *Michael: Well, *Barney: Yeah! What are your soccer shoes go on, Michael? *Michael: Well, *Barney: Yeah! What color of the soccer shoe soles on our soccer shoes, Michael? *Michael: Well, *Barney: It sure is. What's the name of your white and blue soccer nike click shoes you are wearing, Michael? *Michael: Well, *Barney: You're right about that. Can you wiggle your toes in your soccer shoes, and tap them, Michael? *Michael: Sure. Here I go! * * * *Tosha: I like your uniform. It's neat! Bonus Barney & Friends 2003 Season 8 episode: On Again, Off Again Plot Barney and pals Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Nick *Mario *Beth *Sarah Songs #Barney Theme Song #A Silly Hat #Me and My Teddy #We've Got Shoes #Happy Dancin' #Twinkle Little Lightning Bug #I Put a Smile On #Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey #Are You Sleeping? #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice, and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice, and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume, used in this episode video was also seen in the 2003 Season 8 episode of the same name, expect the Season 3 one was added. *The Barney voice *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode video was also seen in the 2003 Season 8 episode of the same name, expect the 1996-1997 one was added. *The same Season 3 Baby Bop voice used in this episode video was also seen in "Once Upon a Time". *The same Season 7-13 Barney doll used in this episode video was also seen in the 2003 "Season 8" episode of the same name. *The same 2003-2004 Season 8 musical arrangements and background music used in this episode were also heard in the 2003 "Season 8" episode of the same name. *This episode was filmed in July 23, 2002 *When this video was released in 2003, they used the ending segment of the Barney Says, and In the the 2005, 2006, and 2007 re-release, they used the ending segment of Barney A Helping Hand for Growing Children. The Barney & Friends Season 8 2003 episode: On Again, Off Again Ending Segment of Barney Says Transcript * The Barney & Friends Season 8 2003 episode: On Again, Off Again Ending Segment of Barney A Helping Hand for Growing Children Transcript * *Announcer Lady: Every parent needs a helping hand. Barney brings the essential skills your child needs for caring and emotional development. In this episode, Barney and his friends Hannah Doucette's List on the Special Features on the 2013 DVD re-release on June 24, 2013 *Hannah Doucette feels a whole lot better because she is no more seeing, looking, and watching the movie film, "Night of the Twisters", and Also she is no more seeing, looking, and watching the "Bear in the Big Blue House" episodes, "The Big Sleep", and "Wish You Were Here", and she is gonna have to wait until 2044. But not the other years. *Also Hannah Doucette feels a whole lot better because she is no more searching for Night of the Twisters, livedash, and she is gonna have to wait until 2044. But not the other years. *Also Hannah Doucette feels a whole lot better because she is no more seeing, looking, and watching the TV shows including "The Little Polar Bear", "Little Bear", "The Paddington Bear", "The Adventures of The Paddington Bear", "Cordory Bear", "Caillou", "Charlie and Memo", "Little Bill", "The Berenstain Bears", and The Adventures of The Little Brown Bear" because It's gone forever, and she will not try on all of them, and she will not work out all of them. *The Custom Barney Home Video: Barney In Winksterland 2 (1998) (SuperMalechi's version) was re-released on June 24, 2013. Release Dates *March 5, 1998 *June 24, 2013 (don't edit, add, or delete) . . .